Hao Samehada
Hao Samehada is a Rogue Shinigami who escaped from Soul Society after killing 10 instructors at the Shinigami Academy. APPEARANCE Hao is 2.5 meters tall and weighs 130 kilograms. He has short, black hair and red eyes. Hao wears a sleevless black shirt and long black leggings. He wears a bandage-mask covering his nose and mouth and he has a head-band strapped around his fore-head. He carries his zanpakuto strapped on his back. PERSONALITY Hao is a sadistic loonatic who doesn't care about anyone but himself. He kills sheerly for fun and pleasure, claiming that the sight of blood gives him great pleasure. HISTORY Hao passed the Shinigami Academy, the bottom of his year and became a member of Gotei 6. On a mission to kill a hallow Hao murdered two of his teammates in cold-blood and later claimed that they were killed by the Hallow. A few months later he was placed in a team that was sent on a special rescue mission in Hueco Mundo. There he killed his entire squad and blamed it on the Espada. A year later he entered the Shinigami Academy and murdered 10 instructors and 5 students. He then fled from Soul Society and has been marked as the most wanted man in Soul Society. Senju dubbed him "The Scarlet-Eyed Demon". EQUIPMENT Tenchi (Blood Angel): Hao carries around a small dagger that can absorb Spiritual Preassure in the form of blood. Hao then licks the blood and absorbs the Spiritual Preassure. POWERS & ABILITIES Clones: ''Hao can create clones out of water. ''Master Swordsman: As a shinigami Hao is an expert swordsman. He can go toe-to-toe with even the second Espada. Kido: Hao like any Shinigami can use Kido, but he is not very good at it. Zanpakuto Shoutenshou (Angel of Destruction) in it's unrealeased form takes the form of a wakizashi with a blue hilt. Shikai: triggered by the command "Kill and Drain the Blood". Hao holds Shoutenshou in his right hand and places his left hand on the tip of his blade. He then pushes the blade down as it evaporates. The hilt then widens and a huge and wide blade extends back. The blade is now 1,80 meters long, 50 cm wide and weighs 50 kg. Shikai Special Ability *'Kiri Shenkon' (Mist Fang) A cloud of mist cloud gathers around Hao's Shoutenshou. Hao then swings his zanpakuto and a huge, invisible beam slash bursts out his blade. *'Fukadoku '(Shark Poison) A small needle comes out of Shoutenshou's hilt that carries a deadly poison. *'Mizuyori '(Water Armor) Hao can only use this ability while around water. He lures his opponent to a certain place where he planted the Mizuyori Seal. A huge bubble pops up and traps Hao's opponent. Bankai: Mizu Doragon '''(Water Dragon) Hao can only use his Bankai around water. He dives down to the bottom and stabs his sword in the ground. The water drags his opponent down to the bottom and Hao's skin turn blue.He then suffers through a painfull transformation. His body takes the appearance of a huge shark with long arms and feet. In this form Hao's natural abilities double. ''Bankai Special Ability'' *'Mizugan '(Water Gun) Hao shoots a water blast from his mouth that can pierce through steel. *'''Satsubatsusame (Bloodthirsty Shark) Had creates 5 sharks that attacks his enemies. TRIVIA *Hao's last name means Sharkskin. *Hao's favorite food is fish, and his least favorite food is shark fillet.